


Good News, Good news

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [11]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Wheeljack has something to tell the twins. Of course they misunderstand every step of the way





	Good News, Good news

**Author's Note:**

> skyweft said: Absolutely anything from the Exposed 'verse! Snippets, drabbles, author musings -- anything at all. If you're up for writing and want a prompt, how about "an unexpected gift"?
> 
> ** Pretty certain this one will also get expanded at some point! **

           “Oh, good, you’re here!” Wheeljack exclaimed as he whipped open the door to his quarters. “Come on in, get in here!”

            Sunstreaker glanced at his brother with a raised orbital ridge, but Sideswipe merely shrugged and walked through the doorway.

            Wheeljack could get excited about the most random things. It wasn’t often he specifically pinged them to meet him, but it _had_ happened before. However, they had always met in the lab; the request to come to Wheeljack’s room had been new.

            “What’s going on, ‘Jack?” Sideswipe asked, flopping on the engineer’s couch without invitation. At this point, all three of them spent equal time in each others’ quarters and formality had long gone by the wayside. Sunstreaker remained standing, a few feet away, some instinct telling him not to get comfortable. “Everything all right?”

            “Yes. No. I’m honestly not sure,” Wheeljack confused, wringing his hands together as the door shut.

            Sunstreaker squinted at their lover, noting Wheeljack’s winglets to be fluttering. His helm fins were flashing rapidly, and he was shuffling his pedes slightly; all signs that he was incredibly nervous.

            Sideswipe sat up, arms propped on his knees and hands dangling between them as he stared intently at Wheeljack. “You’re gonna have to be more specific than that.”

            “You’re starting to worry us,” Sunstreaker remarked. Wheeljack was acting like he was about to bolt at any moment. Sunstreaker had no idea why, but they wouldn’t get answers if they had to chase the other mech down.

            Wheeljack laughed faintly and shook his head. “I’m fine. Ratchet said everything’s fine. All proceeding as normal!”

            “Ratchet?” Sunstreaker felt a stirring of an old jealousy before he firmly squashed it back down. Besides… the way Wheeljack had worded that…

            “Are you sick or something?” Sideswipe inquired, echoing Sunstreaker’s thoughts. He shared a worried glance with Sunstreaker and they both looked back at Wheeljack expectantly.

            “Um… in a way?” Wheeljack hesitantly offered. “First of all, it’s not like I did it on purpose. These things just happen without trying, you know, and Ratchet said he always thought the whole twin thing was just myth anyway so…”

            “Wheeljack!” Sunstreaker practically shouted, knowing that if they let him, Wheeljack would babble away for several more minutes, without actually imparting any actual information.

            “I’m sparked!” Wheeljack blurted out. His hand immediately flew up to cover the area of his mouth as if it weren’t already hidden by his blast mask.

            Sunstreaker blinked at Wheeljack several times, trying to make sense of the statement. He pulsed a question along their bond, but only received a flat line of static from his twin; Sideswipe was at a loss as well.

            “Oh, Primus, say something,” Wheeljack whispered after several long moments of silence went by. He looked back and forth between them, optics pleading.

            “You’re…” Sideswipe trailed off, pointing a finger at Wheeljack’s chest. Sunstreaker heaved a mental sigh of relief that Sideswipe was taking over. Sunstreaker’s processor still wasn’t quite up to speed. 

            “Sparked, yes,” Wheeljack confirmed, nodding rapidly.

            “You’re…” Sideswipe’s glossa flicked out to lick his lower lip.

            “Sparked, Sideswipe, _yes_ ,” Wheeljack replied impatiently.

            “Whose… whose is it?” Sideswipe asked haltingly, shoulders slowly hunching in on themselves.

            Of course. Of course, this was Wheeljack telling them that he was leaving them, that he had found someone else, and obviously it was quite serious.

            Sunstreaker felt like someone had just shoved a knife through his chest. His tanks roiled unpleasantly and he took a step towards his twin, instinctively seeking Sideswipe’s support.

            It was Wheeljack’s turn to stare and he blinked non-comprehendingly at Sideswipe for several seconds before stamping his foot.

            “Yours, you idiot! Yours and Sunny’s! It’s not like I just go around merging all over the place! And I know it’s unexpected and just really bad timing considering… you know, the war and all, but it’s early so Ratchet said I can still safely have it taken care of if we wanted and…”

            Wheeljack trailed off as Sideswipe waved an unsteady hand. “… ours?” Sideswipe asked, optics blinking rapidly. Their bond swelled between them, Sunstreaker unable to tell who was emitting what, only that it was escalating and becoming rapidly overpowering.

            Theirs? But… then Wheeljack wasn’t leaving them?

            Wheeljack stilled before giving a short, quick nod. He took a step back and ducked his head, almost as if expecting some sort of physical retaliation.

            Well, he got one.

            Sideswipe leapt off the couch and flung himself at Wheeljack. Making a low keening sound, Sideswipe threw his arms around the other mech, crushing them together.

            “Ours? Really ours?” Sideswipe asked, voice muffled against Wheeljack’s shoulder. Wheeljack’s arms slowly rose up and encircled Sideswipe, staring at Sunstreaker in shock over a trembling red back.

            “Yes. Yours. Your sparkling,” Wheeljack repeated softly and Sunstreaker broke. He strode forward and embraced them both, shaking as badly as his twin. His audios crackled with static and every strut in his frame felt alternatively warm and cold in happy delirium.

            A sparkling. They had made a sparkling. Something Sideswipe and he had never discussed because they both knew it would never happen. No one would ever love them enough to stay with them, to share their essence with them. He couldn’t call it a dream come true because they had never dared to even dream it, too many factors against them.

            Including the fact that they had a split spark. They had always been told… it couldn’t be real… could it?

            Sunstreaker pushed himself away, wiping a hand across his mouth. “Show us,” he demanded. “I want to see.”


End file.
